


Honey

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, mentions of verbal and emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt knows Blaine isn’t okay, that he hasn’t been for a long time. He knows it’s because of his mother and his family’s health history.





	Honey

“Blaine, honey, come to Mommy, come here.”   
Blaine shut his eyes and thought a prayer. This was the third week he had come home to this. His father was out of town for a conference, meaning no one was here to stop his mother.   
His father was a scary man. Sometimes he has the power to scare his mother into forgetting about the addiction.   
Against his will, Blaine walked to the kitchen to see his mother. She was leaning against the counter with that _disgusting_ smile on her face. No alcohol was in sight, but Blaine could see all the signs from where he stood.   
“Hi honey,” She greeted.   
Blaine nodded and went to get himself some water. She tried to talk to him about his day, about his homework, about how she needed to go to the store later and he’d be _such a prince_ if he would take her.   
He said no. That’s when she started screaming her insults at him.   
Blaine ignored her and went to his room. He put his headphones in and started on his homework.   
“Someday I’ll escape this,” Blaine thought. “Someday I’ll be alone and won’t have to deal with this ever again.”

* * *

Years later, Blaine gets a phone call from his mother.   
“Hi honey,” She starts. Blaine’s blood goes cold.   
Kurt sees his posture change as soon as it happens. He tries to give Blaine a look, but Blaine ignores him and continues to listen to his mother.   
“Mom, you need to go lay down. I have to study for this test. I’ll talk to you later,” Blaine hangs up and sits for a moment. Kurt tries to speak, but forgets what he’s about to say when Blaine throws his phone across the room.   
Kurt doesn’t ask any questions, something he learned not to do a while ago. Blaine types furiously on his computer but doesn’t encode anything.   
“When I go to college,” Blaine thinks, “I’ll never have to answer the phone again.”

* * *

Blaine’s at a party when his first drink is offered to him.   
He declines and says it’s because of his family’s health history.

* * *

Right before his last senior final, Kurt answers Blaine’s phone for him.   
“Hi honey,” A sick, sweet voice says.   
“Mrs. A, you’ve been drinking, haven’t you?” Kurt’s been around for so long that he _knows_. It’s not hard to see when Mrs. Anderson isn’t right, but it’s more difficult to tell when she is all _wrong_.   
“Let me talk to my son,” Pam deflects.   
“Mrs. Anderson, Blaine isn’t here right now. You can call him back tomorrow morning.”   
“Kurt, honey, you don’t understand. I need to talk to my son right now.”   
“I’m sorry Mrs. Anderson, Blaine’s busy. I’ll make sure to tell him you called.”   
“No, Kurt. Give Blaine the phone _now_ ,” She slurs. Kurt remembers the first time she did this to him. Blaine ended up walking in right when Kurt started to get emotional. He took the phone and endured his mother’s harsh words for thirty seconds before hanging up abruptly. Later, Kurt asked him how he could handle such _hateful_ words from the very woman that was supposed to love him unconditionally.   
“This is my life,” Blaine says vaguely, “it could be worse.”   
“Mrs. Anderson, I can’t give him the phone. He isn’t here,” Kurt tried again.   
“What, Little Prince is too busy now to talk to his mother? He thinks he’s too good for me?”   
“Mrs. Anderson, you know that isn’t true-”  
“Then why won’t he talk to me?” She’s was screaming now. Kurt tries to stay strong but he _didn’t_ grow up with this. He doesn’t know how to handle this.   
It takes Blaine two seconds to figure out who Kurt is on the phone with. He takes it and hangs up without a word. “It’s best if you just don’t answer.”   
“Blaine, she’s your mother-”  
“Not right now she’s not.”   
Kurt lets it go then, but knows this is an argument they’ll have eventually.

* * *

Things erupt the night of their fifth anniversary.   
Kurt plans a dinner, Blaine takes him on a walk, and everything is beautiful and romantic. When they get home, Blaine notices he has three missed calls from his mother. He goes into his study to listen to the voicemails and comes out a completely different person.   
“What’s wrong?” Kurt tried.   
“Nothing,” Blaine responded. His jaw is set and his eyebrows are doing that thing they do when Blaine is pissed. Kurt knows tonight is worse than most.   
“Baby, please don’t do this. Talk to me.”   
“I need to be alone right now,” Blaine goes to grab his coat. Kurt takes it before he can.   
“No. You’re staying here and you’re going to talk to me about this.”   
“Kurt, give me my coat,” He moves for it, but Kurt steps back. “This isn’t funny.”   
“I’m not trying to be. I’m not going to let you go tonight.”   
“Damn it, Kurt!” Blaine exclaims. Kurt isn’t afraid. “Just let me go!”   
“No.”   
Blaine is _livid_ in that moment. For a second, images of the juvenile Blaine Anderson Kurt knew five years ago flash in front of his eyes. This is what truly scares him.   
“Blaine, you promised,” Kurt whispered. “No more fighting.”   
Blaine’s face softened a little. He signed and retreated into his study. Kurt doesn’t follow, but feels better knowing that Blaine isn’t going out looking for trouble.

* * *

That night, Kurt waited for Blaine to join him in bed. Once he does, Kurt turned and held Blaine close to his chest.   
“Don’t shut me out,” He begs.   
Kurt can feel Blaine exhale slowly. “I don’t know how to let you in,” He admits.   
“It’s not healthy to bottle it up. You are the strongest person I know, Blaine Devon Anderson, but this could break you. It scares me.”   
“I’m trying, okay? I’m trying to be more open and less physical, but it’s hard to change what you’ve done for seventeen years. I’m not used to having anyone there.”   
“I’m here now, okay? I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. We’ll figure this out together.”   
Blaine doesn’t respond. Kurt didn’t expect him to.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to Blaine beating the bag they have set up in the living room. There’s a moment where Blaine stops and stares at the bag. He then turns and looks at Kurt.   
Kurt moves to his partner and envelops him in a hug, sweat and all.   
It takes Blaine a moment to respond. When he does, he clings to Kurt and starts crying.   
“I’m not okay,” He sobs.   
“I know, baby,” Kurt says into his neck, “I know.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! I know I'm behind, but sinus will kill us all. I hope you enjoyed this piece; I think it's one of the more angsty pieces I've ever written. Don't worry, not all of these will be angsty.


End file.
